kixeyefandomcom-20200215-history
How to read your Battle log
One day, you may want to visit your Battle log to find out about players who attacked your base/fleet, or about players you've recently attacked & looted. The Battle Log is as follows: | class="column3 lost-resource-cell" colspan="2" rowspan="3" style="background-color: transparent; padding-left: 6px; vertical-align: top; padding-top: 1px; padding-right: 6px; padding-bottom: 1px; font-size: 12px; "| | style="background-color: transparent; padding-top: 1px; padding-right: 6px; padding-bottom: 1px; padding-left: 6px; font-size: 12px; "| |- style="border-left-width: 1px; border-left-style: solid; border-left-color: rgb(0, 0, 0); border-right-width: 1px; border-right-style: solid; border-right-color: rgb(0, 0, 0); " | class="red-fade" style="background-color: transparent; padding-top: 1px; padding-right: 6px; padding-bottom: 1px; padding-left: 6px; font-size: 12px; background-image: url(https://bp-fb4-s.cdn.kixeye.com/game/assets/images/battlelog/battle-log-red-fade.jpg); background-repeat: no-repeat repeat; "| | style="background-color: transparent; padding-top: 1px; padding-right: 6px; padding-bottom: 1px; padding-left: 6px; font-size: 12px; "| |- style="border-left-width: 1px; border-left-style: solid; border-left-color: rgb(0, 0, 0); border-right-width: 1px; border-right-style: solid; border-right-color: rgb(0, 0, 0); " | class="red-fade" style="background-color: transparent; padding-top: 1px; padding-right: 6px; padding-bottom: 1px; padding-left: 6px; font-size: 12px; background-image: url(https://bp-fb4-s.cdn.kixeye.com/game/assets/images/battlelog/battle-log-red-fade.jpg); background-repeat: no-repeat repeat; "| | style="background-color: transparent; padding-top: 1px; padding-right: 6px; padding-bottom: 1px; padding-left: 6px; font-size: 12px; "| |} The top block is a Fleet vs Fleet (FvF) battle, & the bottom block is a Fleet vs Base (FvB) battle. 'Breakdown of Top Box (Fleet vs Fleet)' First Box on the Left: This is the action according to your point of view (POV) #Your name #Attacked person's name #Attacked person's base coordinates #How long ago the attack took place #Conclusion (Victory, Defeat, Looted, or Try Again) Middle Box: Your fleet with Damage Summary, also any loot taken from his fleet. Last Box on the Right: Defending players fleet damage summary & a link to a breakdown of the Battle Report. You can click on the report after opening it to close it again. Breakdown of Lower Box (Fleet vs Base) First Box on the Left: This is the action according to your point of view (POV) #Attacker's name #Your name #Attacker's coordinates #How long ago the attack took place #Conclusion (Victory, Defeat, Looted, or Try Again) Middle Box: This section is about your base summary. #Overall base damage percentage #How many buildings were destroyed #Resources lost Last Box on the Right: Defending players fleet damage summary & a link to a breakdown of the Battle Report. You can click on the report after opening it to close it again.aat NOTE: You will alway capture the attackers coordinate. These coordinates are useful for tracing the attacker, even if they relocate to another sector. You will NOT get that sector's name, but you'll get the coordinates & with some math you can figure out what sector they are now in. 'NO Battle Log for Sunken Fleets' This does happen, but only with mining fleets. So, if you have a mining fleet come back to your dock with 100% damage, but when you check the battle log there is no record of battle for that fleet DO NOT freak out. What happened is that periodically the Draconian base will send out fleets to retake captured mines. If they beat your fleet, your fleet will be sent back to your base with whatever resources it acquired from the mine, but no battle log is created. A way to prevent this is if you see a Draconian fleet headed to the mine your mining, you can release the mine. When the Draconina fleet reaches the mine you've released they will touch it, then after a few seconds will return to their base. You can then re-take the mine & begin mining again.